Jordan Zachary
Jordan Zachary is a profession e-wrestler, best known for his time in Professional Wrestling Revolution, where he is the current PWR International Champion in his first reign and was the inaugural PWR Champion and a former two-time PWR Tag Team Champion. He's also known for his time in World Elite Wrestling, where he was the inaugural WEW Champion. Early Life Jordan Cruise was born in Lansing, Michigan on December 7th, 1989. He became a fan of professional wrestling at a very young age, a passion that his parents were supportive of. Despite this, he pursued higher education. He graduated high school and went to the University of Michigan on a full scholarship for wrestling. The technical aspect of amateur wrestling helped propel him through the journey to professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Generation Next Wrestling (Early 2011) Making a Name for Himself Jordan Zachary spent a grand total of six months in this developmental wrestling program, where he was mentored by Brian Church, Emil Goldwyn, and Aldrik Goldwyn. While competing in GNW, Zachary gained notability as a singles competitor, claiming victories over names such as Troy Chelsea, Evan Staab, and Elias Williams. He was given the moniker of "The Wolverine" in GNW due to his vicious demeanor in the ring. However, he gained his "Michigan Maverick" nickname due to his smash-mouth style on the microphone. During his graduation match in GNW, Jordan defeated CROATOAN in a back-and-forth battle that will be remembered in GNW for ages to come. [http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/World_Elite_Wrestling World Elite Wrestling]' (2011)' Debut and WEW Championship Tournament After spending six months in a developmental wrestling program, Zachary was signed to a contract with WEW, an organization that tailored to his desires to the letter. Upon arrival, he was greeted with skepticism from some, and overly high expectations from others. Regardless of what other people expect from him, he refuses to allow other people's opinions to come into play when competing or speaking, two things he does ridiculously often. Jordan's official debut in WEW took place when Jericho Cross was found injured backstage on the June 20th edition of Monday Night Animosity. Jericho Cross was booked to compete against one Jacob Boyd in the first round of the WEW Championship Tournament, which would culminate in the crowning of the inaugural WEW Champion at the first WEW Pay-Per-View, Free Fall To Fury. Jordan and Boyd fought maliciously, taking each other to extents they'd never gone. The contest ended when Boyd flew through a table that he thought Zachary was laying on, and would be knocked unconscious by Jordan's finishing Killshot. The next week, in Jordan's second ever professional contest, he fought Aaron Steele, an up-and-comer in WEW, to a draw. Jordan had delivered a flying splash to Steele on the barricade, unfortunately incapacitating himself in the same maneuver. One week after this hellacious match, Zachary came face-to-face with one of the wrestling world's most known and feared names in Jason Krow. In the semi-finals of the WEW Championship Tournament on the 4th of July, Zachary and Krow beat each other to bloody pulps, and the Michigan native required a violent powerbomb from the top rope in order to put Krow away and move on in the tournament, set to fight for the title against Kameron Copeland, another well known name in the business, at the Pay-Per-View. However, his celebration would be cut short by the Murder The Lights finishing maneuver of one Kameron Copeland, who set out to gain a distinct mental advantage over his opponent at the Pay-Per-View. On the July 12th edition of Animosity, Jordan suffered his first loss, though indirectly. He was given the loss when Kameron Copeland pushed him off the top rope and onto Evan Bourne's knees, rendering him defenseless against an Air Bourne, giving Evan enough time to cover Aaron Steele for the three count. Less than a week later, at Free Fall To Fury, WEW's Pay-Per-View Debut, Kameron Copeland and Jordan Zachary fought in an epic back-and-forth contest, which was to come to a frightening conclusion when Jordan was momentarily distracted by a riot of fans and was tackled through the barricade by Kameron, taking both out of commission long enough to reach a ten count. After the bell rang, Chance Rugani, the man behind the attack that put Zachary in the tournament to begin with, came to ringside and sent Zachary skull-first into the ring post, knocking him cleanly unconscious. Kameron was spared by the interception of one Evan Bourne. The double count-out verdict on the match lead to Alakai Burke's announcing that the rematch for the title will be held in two weeks on Animosity in a No Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere Match. However, one week before the title match, Zachary has been scheduled to compete against an unknown opponent, with Chance Rugani at guest referee. Simultaneously, Jordan has stated that he will accompany one Naomi Kaiser to the ring for her triple threat match against one of the Bellas and Chance's girlfriend, during a scathing war of words over the internet. It is unclear the extents of Jordan and Naomi's relationship. Though Naomi was defeated on Turmoil, Jordan would go on to defeat Evan Bourne when Chance Rugani dragged Jordan's nearly unconscious body onto Bourne's lifeless one. WEW Champion (2011) The explosive rivalry between Zachary and Copeland came to a conclusion on the August 8th edition of Monday Night Animosity, where Jordan Zachary pinned Kameron after a Killshot to become the inaugural WEW Champion. During the match, Copeland injured his leg to such an extent that he would be released from his WEW contract. With very little time to recover from the hellacious series of matches Jordan has been involved in, he would fall victim to James Kash's Payoff finisher at Cyberslam, and be pinned for the first time in professional wrestling, losing his WEW Championship. However, he is granted a rematch in two weeks, against the winner of James Kash versus Chance Rugani next week. During his contest against Kash, he fell victim to a total accident, where part of the turnbuckle wasn't positioned properly, and fell, his head crashing to the apron. After losing, he was diagnosed with a concussion. That, along with a series of injuries, finally caved, forcing him to request a release from his contract, which he was granted. PRIDE Wrestling (2011) Purging the Roster Jordan signed with his third wrestling promotion in early July 2011. Backstage, Zachary has been mostly irrelevant, taking most of his time in the gym, lifting weights in an effort to become stronger in the ring. Upon signing with PRIDE, Jordan also was assigned a personal trainer, who has been focusing on brawling and striking skills, attempting to make the Michigan Maverick's attack more versatile and well-rounded. On the first episode of PRIDE Wrestling, Jordan defeated Jed Ryan with use of multiple body-targeting maneuvers and his Threshold submission. At the end of the episode, it was discovered that Jordan Zachary was behind the brutal sidelinings of Wolfgang Desdemona and Aaron Andrews, who he claimed "portrayed that which he despises most," which he said can describe any and every member of the PRIDE Roster, and he would not stop his brutal attacks until he'd finished "purging" the roster. For the second episode of PRIDE, he was set to take on Joey Danzig, who defeated Stevie Stryker on the first show. Jordan Zachary would fight Joey to a no contest when PRESTIGE, led by Zakk Night, laid both competitors out. Later on, after the main event, both Joey Danzig and Jordan Zachary came out to make the save as PRESTIGE attempted to attack Bradley Barton. Soon, however, before Zachary could continue his hot streak, PRIDE filed for bankruptcy, and Jordan once again found himself out of a job. World Championship Wrestling: Total War (2011-2012) United States Championship Pursuit When Jordan was medically cleared to return to competition, he searched high and low for the competitive level he prided himself on. He would spend a few months training and preparing for his return to the ring, which would be in the reinvigorated WCW. In his debut contest, he defeated wrestling legend Diamond Dallas Page after a Killshot. Comparing film of his in-ring maneuverability and style from before his concussions and his film in WCW, it is obvious that he has been training hard. On December 5, it was announced that at WCW PPV Clash of the Champions, Jordan would be contending for the United States Championship against Eden Darkly and reigning champion Phoenix, a longtime rival of Jordan's mentor, Brian Church. At the PPV, Zachary would eliminate the favored winner in Eden Darkly after kicking a steel folding chair into Darkly's face. However, the attention Jordan placed on Darkly would turn out to be his downfall, as he would turn into a chairshot, leading to an aerial maneuver and a pinfall. As Jordan falls to the champion, he is booked to face Phoenix in a rematch for the title at the next PPV, Uncensored. However, he also would enter into a storyline with Million Dollar Man. The extents of the storyline are unknown at the moment. On the next edition of Nitro, Jordan defeated reigning world champion Jon Jyrgin after a distraction from Jeff White gave Zachary the opportunity to hit the Killshot. At Uncensored, Jordan Zachary had himself intentionally disqualified during the US Championship match. Breaking his own pin attempt just before three, he climbed out of the ring and retrieved a chair, which he would assault Phoenix with. However, on the next edition of Nitro, Jordan was placed into a world title match with Jon Jyrgin, which he won following the Killshot, securing his second world championship. WCW Champion Throughout the course of the next few days, Zachary would spend more and more time with WCW Women's Champion Alexis Gray. Jordan would lose his title at the next PPV, and suffer a neck injury. Compressing the vertebrae in his neck, he was cleared to compete due to the lack of severity in the compression. Jordan would defeat Jon Jyrgin in a Rematch Clause vs. Rematch Clause match, giving him the sole contendership to the title he'd recently lost to Noblewolf. At Slamboree, due to tampering by Million Dollar Man, Jordan would instead face MDM for the title, and would come out victorious, now holding the WCW World title for a second time. On the next edition of Nitro, he would annihilate CM Punk after a Killshot. Later on that night, Jordan learned that Jon Jyrgin would be once again the number one contender. In his next contest, he would team with someone he'd never heard of before, and would fight an intense match, winning after the Threshold. At the Great American Bash, Jordan retained after getting himself intentionally disqualified, wailing on Jon Jyrgin with a steel folding chair. Jordan would continue to win week after week, until unfortunately the company folded. Return to WEW (2011-2012) Formation of ZENITH While still being an active part of the WCW roster, Jordan re-signed with World Elite Wrestling, aligning with Josh Redwood to form Zenith, a faction hellbent on revolutionizing the sport. Since joining, he has rekindled his resent for Kameron Copeland and Jetsream, who long-time friend of Jordan's Troy Chelsea once feuded with in WWH. His re-debut would be against Twin K, in the main event of Friday Night Adrenaline. In the match, Jordan would force his opponent to submit to the Threshold. With Jordan Zachary now having beaten Twin K, he would be placed into a match the following week against CM Punk and Brand, teaming with DS Dreadful, an impressive young upstart star. Jordan was confused, as he should be teaming with his tag team partner, Josh Redwood. Unfortunately, he won't be. But it's expected the duo will make an impact nonetheless. During the match, Jordan would attack DS Dreadful and leave him in the ring to fend for himself. Technically, he would lose, but remain unpinned and unsubmitted in WEW. The following week, he would be booked alongside Josh Redwood against the New Age Superpowers, the team of Twin K and Jetstream. Zenith would defeat the New Age Superpowers with ease. However, following the contest, Josh Redwood announced via Twitter that he had quit the company, leaving Jordan by himself. Following Josh's departure, Jordan would lose via submission to Josh's old flame in Catelyn Vaine, with the contendership for the Titan Championship on the line. After this, Jordan would phase out of the company, eventually being released of his contract. Federal Wrestling Association (2012) FWA Champion Zachary would sign a contract to preform for the Federal Wrestling Association, a relatively newer promotion. He hoped to find the level of success he has found in his other companies. In his first contest, he defeat the Jester following the Killshot. He would learn that his victory slotted him to face the winner of the main event of the evening next week for the world title, turning out to be Lance Griffin. Following the main event, Jordan would attack his future opponent and deliver the Killshot. On the next show, he defeated Griffin to become the inaugural FWA Champion. However, within mere seconds, general manager Richard White restarted the match, but replacing Lance Griffin with Jon Jyrgin! Jyrgin's fresh body versus Jordan's exhausted and battered one was no competition, and Jon pinned him within moments, handing jZach his first and only loss of 2012. The company would soon fold, however. World Championship Wrestling: Total War Reborn (2012) WCW Championship Pursuit WCW's return to being open, while met with criticism by some, was met with astounding enthusiasm by the former two time champion in Jordan Zachary, who signed within days of finding out about the rebirth. On the first show, he would advance in the WCW Championship tournament by pinning Onyx Spade with the Aplex, formerly known as the Apex Suplex. He would indirectly fall to Jake Blaze in a triple threat qualifier, remaining unpinned and unsubmitted in WCW. Once Zakk Night had won the WCW Championship, Zachary would be booked against Jake Blaze for the number one contendership. Professional Wrestling Revolution (2012-Present) PWR Championship Pursuit Jordan would sign with up and coming promotion in Professional Wrestling Revolution, or PWR. In his debut contest, which happened to be the main event, he advanced in the REVOLUTION Tournament, to crown the inaugural PWR Champion. He defeated Shawn Morgan after delivering a spiked powerbomb from the top rope. After the match, an attempted attack by Nicholas Shelton went awry as Troy Chelsea came to Zachary's defense, sparking a multi-man brawl between Zachary, Chelsea, Shelton, and Morgan. The show went off the air when Morgan speared Troy Chelsea, only to be swiftly driven to the canvas with a leaping neckbreaker by Shelton. When Shelton attempted to pose, Zachary nailed the STFUppercut, and stood tall over the rest. In the second round of the tournament, Troy would defeat Scott Martin with a Killshot. For the second consecutive week, Nicholas Shelton rushed out to attack. After laying out Zachary, Shelton would be attacked by Troy Chelsea, once again helping out Jordan. Troy would hold Zachary's fist in the air to signify his victory. The following week, Jordan defeated Nicholas Shelton in the main event, to advance in the tournament. He forced Shelton to tap to the Threshold, and didn't relinquish until the referee told him he would reverse the decision. After releasing the hold, he would be knocked out by a chair to the back by Troy Chelsea, turning on the man he'd assisted the two weeks preceding. The undefeated Jordan and also undefeated Troy were booked to meet at the first PWR PPV, Adapt. At Adapt, Troy and Jordan fought in a forty-five minute contest. The match ended when Troy attempted to deliver a superplex, and ended up being powerbombed onto the top of his head. Jordan would capture his fourth world title in the match, as well as the respect of Troy Chelsea, who would shake his hand after the match. PWR Champion In his first match as PWR Champion, Zachary defeated Orlando Keller, the gifted young upstart. jZach won the match after a swift transition from the STFUppercut into the Threshold. The next week, Jordan would tell the world that he planned to expand his horizons, meaning expanding into other divisions, other than the world title division. To this, Orlando Keller offered his partnership, which Jordan accepted. The team of Keller and Zachary would defeat the team of Matthew Wilson and Tyler Brennan. The following week, the team would pick up their second victory, this time at the expense of reigning PWR Tag Team Champions Evan Staab and Ryan Black. Because they defeated the champions, they would be granted a title shot at the second PWR PPV, Evolve. The week before the PPV, Jordan returned to singles competition, defeating Ryan Black. Evan Staab, however, would beat Orlando, giving the teams mixed momentum heading into their match at the PPV. Dual Champion (2012) At Evolve, the team of Orlando Keller and Jordan Zachary would claim the PWR Tag Team Championships after delivering the Exclamation Point. The following week, the tag team champions would defend the titles in a rematch against Staab and Black, once again coming out the victors, following a Threshold on Staab. Having never lost in PWR, Jordan went to the general manager and requested that he bring in some outside talent to provide "actual" competition. In response to this, the GM set the main event for the next PPV, Rise. Jordan would defend his PWR title against Jack Sledge, a rising star in the independents. After jZach pinned Caleb Green, Jack Sledge would climb over the barricade and spear jZach. He would hold the title over his head, signifying his potential future title reign. The following week, Jordan teamed with his tag partner Orlando Keller to take on the team of Shawn Morgan and Sam Brooks. The duo would come out victorious following an Apex Suplex from jZach. Once again, Sledge would hit the ring, but this time he would disable Orlando Keller by throwing him over the top rope and through a table. After that, he would deliver an Inverted Suplex Powerslam through a table to jZach, standing over him for the second consecutive week. Following this, jZach would have the upper hand. After pinning Evan Staab, he would, with help from Keller, ambush the attempted attack from Sledge, Apex Suplexing him through a table. The next week, the final show before Rise, Jordan teamed with Orlando Keller to face Jack Sledge and a partner of his choosing, which ended up being Troy Chelsea. Zachary and Keller came out victorious following the Exclamation Point! to Troy Chelsea. After the match, Sledge knocked the champion unconscious with a chair, and then proceeded to incapacitate Keller with a spear through a table. Keller was found to have suffered a minor concussion, but one that would sideline him indefinitely for the title match at Rise. At Rise, the general manager started off the show by announcing that the world title match would be contested as a falls count anywhere street fight, much to the chagrin of Keller and Zachary. Nonetheless, when it came down to it, it didn't matter what kind of match it was. After a forty-five minute all-out war, seeing both Sledge and Jordan go through many tables, ladders, chairs, and other hard surfaces, the two were both broken, bloodied, and beaten half to death. The contest saw such spots as Zachary diving off the top rope and delivering a suicide dive over the barricade, Sledge spearing Jordan off the apron and through a table, a suplex from the apron through the announcing table, a suplex powerbomb from the top rope by Jack, and a shooting star press by jZach off of a ladder and through a table. Once the fight had broken onto the stage, jZach clubbed Sledge over the top of the skull with a steel folding chair, bending said chair in the process. Following this, he would deliver the Apex Suplex off of the stage and through a stack of tables and other stage equipment. This would lead to Jordan's retaining of the title, as well as the continuation of his undefeated streak, not having lost since last year. However, following the match, the general manager, clearly hellbent on ending Zachary's streak, announced that on the first show following Rise, Jordan would have to defend his tag titles alongside a recently cleared Keller against Jack Sledge and a partner of his choosing. The following show, Sledge announced his partner to be Michael Darwin, but the duo fell short to Zachary and Keller, seeing Darwin tap out to Keller's Gorilla Clutch. The following week, Jordan faced Darwin in a two of three falls contest because he irritated the general manager earlier in the show. Zachary won the first fall after the Killshot. However, for the first time in PWR, he would be pinned, though not as a loss, following Darwin's rolling over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver. Nonetheless, jZach would continue his streak after pinning Darwin with an Apex Suplex. The following week, Zachary and Keller would lose the tag titles when Keller would be pinned by Ryan Black, who (with partner Evan Staab) had earned a tag title shot. Keller and Zachary would get into a heated argument afterwards, leading to Zachary walking out of the ring and away from his tag team partner. Coasting The following week, Jordan would return to singles competition by defeating Gavin Hamilton with the Threshold. Weeks after, Jordan would continue to beat down assorted superstars signed by PWR, none of note until the beginning of June. With Jordan having won so many matches, it had become common place to expect him to win the match. However, when he went one on one with the newly signed David Croft, the industry would be stunned by a loss. Jordan had become too cocksure, and while taunting to the crowd on the top rope, Croft rolled him up and picked up the win, and Zachary's first pinfall loss as a member of the PWR roster. He was so furious he challenged Croft to a no holds barred match at the next PPV, Altitude. The two fought in a forty minute contest, filled with blood and broken tables. Finally, when Croft went to deliver his signature Occam's Razor, Zachary twisted it into his signature Apex Suplex onto the steel stairs, giving him the victory and another title defense. Feud with David Croft and On (2012) Following the title defense at Altitude, management seemed to be literally furious with jZach's consistent ability to defend his title, so he would find himself booked against David Croft once more for the title. However, when Croft was supposed to come out, management notified the world that jZach would first have to face Jack Sledge. After defeating Sledge with the Killshot, he would be surprised to see that Croft wouldn't wait for his entrance music to even hit the P.A. System, and instead attacked him from behind. Their match was violent and back-and-forth, including miraculous pin breaks and impressive maneuvers. The match came to a conclusion when Croft attempt to deliver the Occam's Razor on the apron, only to find himself getting ripped through the air with an Apex Suplex from the apron through the announcing table! The referee would reach a ten count, counting both superstars out! The next week, management forced Croft and Zachary to team up against the tag team champions in Evan Staab and Ryan Black. They would dismantle the champions, after Croft delivering the Death Cradle and Zachary delivered the Killshot simultaneously to separate opponents. However, the next week jZach would be in singles competition with LaMichael Porter. When Porter went for a superplex, jZach would kick him off of the top rope. When steadying himself on the top rope, Croft sprinted out to the apron, where he pushed jZach off the ropes. Unfortunately for Croft, Zachary managed to recover mid-air, and deliver a vicious elbow drop to the skull, which would lead to another victory for jZach. The following week, jZach would pick up the victory over Nathaniel Paige, without too much problem. The week after, he would notch his fiftieth career victory by defeating Jack Sledge with the Killshot. His fifty second victory (the fifty first coming in WCW) would come via the Killshot in a match against Evan Staab. He would defend his title at the PPV, Malice, against Jack Sledge and David Croft in a triple threat match. He would retain the title narrowly after capitalizing on Croft's delivering the Occam's Razor to Sledge, but falling to an unsuspecting Killshot. Car Accident and Hiatus Before Zachary could defend the belt again, he was involved in a car accident where he suffered two broken ribs, a punctured lung, a concussion, and multiple injuries to his spine, putting his career in jeopardy. He would be forced to relinquish the title and take time off in order to recover. It was announced, however, that upon his return, his first match would be in a five man ladder match for the title, involving Jack Sledge, David Croft, Orlando Keller, and multiple time world champion Chris Christ. Unfortunately, by the time the show rolled around, Zachary was removed from the booking due to resurfacing breathing and spinal issues. Zachary and his family would soon make the decision to take a real amount of time off from professional wrestling. Return to the Ring (2015) Three years later, he was able to return to face Orlando Keller, a match where he won following the Threshold. His winning tally would reach double nickles the next week, defeating David Croft on his way to regaining the number one contendership to Chris Christ's PWR Championship. He would defeat Jack Sledge the next week, and rising star in William Myers. However, Chris Christ announced he would never defend the belt against someone unless they'd beaten him in a non-title match. Accepting the challenge, Zachary would go to war with Christ on the show two weeks before the PPV, Sparta. The match would end with Christ attempting his Black Label maneuver, only to find himself eating a Killshot mid-air. Christ stayed true to his word, and offered jZach a match for the belt at Sparta, so long as it would be contested in a steel cage. At Sparta, Zachary won back his PWR Championship after an Aplex off of the top of the steel cage. Once the cage had been lifted, Christ and Zachary shook hands out of respect for one another. However, immediately upon the release of the handshake, the lights cut out for a moment. When they turned back on, a debuting Kai Stevens would be behind Zachary. When the champion turned around, he would be driven into the canvas with Stevens' finisher, From Hell's Heart. Feud with Kai Stevens (2016) The week after the PPV, Zachary competed in a tag team match with Christ as his partner against Will Myers and Jack Sledge. However, Stevens would once more make an appearance, attacking Zachary and giving him the victory by DQ. For the next three weeks, Stevens would attack Zachary during his matches, giving him multiple DQ victories. Finally, Zachary became so fed up that he offered Kai a match for the PWR Championship at the next PPV, Adapt V. Zachary would suffer his first ever title loss when Stevens delivered his Rapture finishing maneuver. Two weeks later, Zachary announced his intention to invoke his rematch clause for the title at the next PPV, Evolve V. However, Kai Stevens made it abundantly clear that he believed jZach hadn't earned it (or the title), but would defend the title nonetheless because of contractual obligations. But Stevens announced that the match would be contested in a Ladder Match, which Zachary happily accepted. In the next week, Zachary lost a singles match to David Croft after the referee was distracted and Stevens hit him with the title belt. Until the PPV, the two would find themselves on opposite ends of arguments and brawls alike. At Evolve V, in a match of the year candidate, Zachary and Stevens broke and flew off of many ladders and broke two announcing tables in a contest that lasted nearly fifty minutes. Finally, Stevens delivered a From Hell's Heart off of the ladder to give himself enough time to climb back up the ladder and retrieve the belt. After the match, Stevens delivered another variant of the From Hell's Heart onto the title belt and left the ring. Two weeks after the PPV, a severely wrapped up Jordan Zachary lost clean to Troy Chelsea, much to the approval of Stevens. The manager of PWR, Scott Ravenwood, would finish the show by announcing that at Rise V, Stevens would defend his title in an elimination styled six man match within a massive cage akin to the Hell in a Cell. Each of the five spots not taken up by the champion would have to be earned in the weeks leading up to the show. Zachary earned his spot in the contest by defeating Will Myers with the Threshold. Two week prior to Rise V, Zachary would team with Stevens against David Croft and Troy Chelsea, a match in which they would emerge victorious. The next week, Zachary would defeat Croft one on one to build momentum heading into the PPV. At the show, CROATOAN would be eliminated first (by Cooper) after he delivered the Invert off of the side of the cage and through an announcing table. However, Cooper would be eliminated immediately afterwards by a Chelsea Grin from Troy Chelsea. jZach would eliminate Croft with a Killshot, leaving just Stevens, Zachary, and Chelsea. Troy would be eliminated by Stevens following From Hell's Heart. When Jordan attempted to deliver the Midas Touch, Stevens would reverse it into the Spellcheck, immediately following up with the Rapture to retain the PWR Championship. International Championship Pursuits (2016) Following his loss at Rise V, jZach announced that he intends to become PWR's first ever Triple Crown Winner by winning Artemis Slake's PWR International Championship. He would add that his pursuit of the PWR Championship wouldn't be over, but just on hiatus for the moment. After announcing this, he would defeat Ryan Black with the Killshot. In the three weeks leading up to Endgame V, Zachary would steamroll through competition, defeating the likes of Slater Price, Otto Freese, and Will Ospreay. However, on the go home show before Endgame V, Zachary would foolishly accept a challenge to have a No DQ Tag Team Match with strange bedfellow partner Artemis Slake against the Tag Team Champions, Evan Staab and Ryan Black. However, after Zachary had hit the Killshot and was looking to cover, Slake unloaded chair shot after chair shot on his PPV opponent, seemingly leaving him broken and battered in the ring, allowing Ryan Black to cover him. At Endgame V, however, Artemis Slake fell to Jordan Zachary after submitting to the Threshold, allowing Zachary to become the first ever Triple Crown Winner in PWR's history. After the match, Slake would shake Zachary's hand and leave the ring. International Champion (2017) After defeating Artemis Slake at Endgame V, Zachary was notified that he would be allowed to pick his new Number One Contender. Rather than pick a weak opponent, Zachary would sit at the commentary table for every match for the next two weeks, eventually announcing that his opponent would be none other than David Croft. Zachary would wrestle one match before the PPV, defeating a jobber with the Killshot. At Rise VI on January 22nd, (the PPV schedule had been severely altered), Zachary and Croft would fight to a double countout after taking a brawl into the crowd and failing to make it back to the ring. Personal Life Cruise is of Canadian and German descent and is a first generation American. He is the only child of Zachary and Jessica Cruise. He graduated from the University of Michigan in 2008 after having attended the school on a full ride athletic scholarship for wrestling. From 2008 until he began his professional wrestling career, he worked as a personal trainer and a wrestling coach at his alma mater high school in Michigan. In late 2011, Cruise began legitimately dating his on-screen girlfriend, Alexis Gray. The two continued to see one another despite their mutual employment closing its doors. The couple split up during Zachary's medical hiatus in 2013. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Maneuvers' **''Killshot (Running Knee Strike to the head of a kneeling victim - can be delivered to an unsuspecting victim or from the second rope) **''Threshold ''(Koji Clutch) **''Aplex/Apex Suplex/Absolute Apex (T-Bone Superplex Powerslam) *'Signature Maneuvers' **''Pipe Bomb'' (Super Spiked Kneeling Powerbomb, saved for high profile matches) **''Fall From Grace'' (Diving Elbow Drop to the skull) **''STFUppercut/Decappucino'' (Corkscrew Uppercut - can be delivered via springboard or slingshot) **''Smashmouth'' (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Facebreaker) **''Sidewinder (Suicide Dive) **''The Midas Touch ''(Springboard Twisting Reversed STO, usually preceding the Threshold) **''Wormwood ''(Shooting Star Press) **''Zach Attack (Death Valley Driver, usually onto a hard surface such as the ring apron) **Swinging Reversed STO **Hard right handed hook to the liver **Inverted Hurricanrana Driver **Jumping Hammerlock Twisted Into a Short Range Lariat **Bridging Arm Triangle Choke **Springboard Clothesline **Superkick **Spear **Running Arched Big Boot to a cornered opponent **Slingshot Flip Kick **Straight-Jacket Choke into a Curb Stomp **Multiple DDT Variations ***Elevated ***Tornado ***Double Underhook ***Float Over ***Lifting ***Jumping ***Inverted ***Shiranui ***Lifting Inverted ***Inverted Tornado ***Following a Fireman's Carry Single Knee Gutbuster **Multiple Suplex Variations ***German (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) ***Belly-to-Belly (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) ***Belly-to-Back (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) ***Snapped ***Vertical ***Delayed ***Bridging ***Fisherman's (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) ***Double Underhook (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) ***Release ***Super ***Northern Lights ***Spinning ***Repeated ***Inverted (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) ***Slingshot ***Full Nelson (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) **Multiple Backbreaker Variations ***Argentine, sometimes while dropping to a seated or kneeling position ***Canadian, sometimes while dropping to a seated or kneeling position ***Pendulum ***Powerbreaker ***STO ***Tilt-a-whirl ***Vertical Suplex Powerbreaker **Guillotine Choke **Brainbuster **Step-Up Enzuigiri *'With Orlando Keller' **''Exclamation Point! (Keller locks in a Gorilla Clutch, and Zachary delivers a spiked DDT) **''Memento Mori ''(Simultaneous Superbomb (Jordan) / Neckbreaker (Orlando) Combination) *'Nicknames''' **The Natural Born Killer **The Michigan Maverick **The Absolute Apex **The Silencer **The L-Town Lion **jZach **The Wolverine **NBK **The One Man Main Event **The Gold-Blooded Killer **The Michigan Lion **The Lansing Lion *'Entrance Music' **Alligator Blood - Bring Me The Horizon **The New Breed - Oh, Sleeper **In Waves - Trivium **'A Warrior's Call '- Volbeat Championships and Accomplishments *'Federal Wrestling Association' **FWA Champion (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Revolution' **PWR Champion (2 times) **PWR International Champion (1 time, current) **PWR Tag Team Champion (w/ Orlando Keller - 1 time, w/ Troy Chelsea - 1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Champion (2 times, final) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Champion (1 time) Category:World Elite Wrestling